<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Newer Kid by Sanofi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602492">The Newer Kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanofi/pseuds/Sanofi'>Sanofi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jade Rogers' Story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marijuana, Mini, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), School, Slice of Life, i can't come up with more tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanofi/pseuds/Sanofi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first chapter in "Jade Rogers' Story" series.</p><p>Jade, a young girl from Idaho, moved into South Park with her father just before the kids switched to superheroes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jade Rogers' Story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Newer Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A’ight,” Darius said, dragging the last box into the house, “Jade, help me unpack.”<br/>
Jade, a brown-skinned girl wearing a gray sweater and a brown skirt with warm leggings underneath, was playing in the snow. Idaho didn’t have much snow, and Jade was excited to see so much of it. Giggling in joy, she scooped up some snow and threw it in the air, watching in awe as it falls around her.<br/>
Jade dropped into the snow and started waving her arms and legs, making a snow angel. She has heard of snow angels and saw people make them on TV, but has never done it herself before.<br/>
“Nothing can spoil this day!” she thought, apparently too soon. Her father was growing impatient.<br/>
“Get your ass inside, Jade!” he yelled from out of the house.<br/>
Jade was too engrossed in snow to hear him. She couldn’t even notice that snow is melting under her back and soaking her sweater. She just kept waving her limbs in the snow, looking at the sky and smiling.<br/>
Darius' patience has ran out. He stomped out of the house and towered over the girl, fists clenched. Color drained from Jade's face as she saw him.<br/>
“Didn’t you hear me?!” he shouted. “Stop slacking off this instant and get inside, now!!”<br/>
Jade got up hastily and brushed off the snow on her shoulders.<br/>
“Do you want to be zapped again?” Darius asked angrily.<br/>
“No, Daddy! I’m sorry!” Jade cried out, cleaning the snow off her. “I'm sorry! Please don’t zap me!”<br/>
“That's more like it,” Darius said, looking mollified. “Now be a good girl and get the fuck inside.”<br/>
Jade rushed inside the house.<br/>
“I open the boxes, you sort out stuff,” Darius said. He went to the kitchen and came back with a knife. He cut the tape on the boxes one by one and put them in a row beside Jade.<br/>
“Daddy has to go buy groceries,” he said. “Be a good girl and unpack without me, okay?”<br/>
Jade nodded; Darius crouched before her and kissed her on the forehead.<br/>
“I will be right back,” he said gently. “I love you, Jade.”<br/>
Darius left the house and got inside the car. Jade watched him drive away, and as soon as the car disappeared into the horizon, she frowned and growled.<br/>
“Shithead!” she shouted.<br/>
Jade looked at the boxes. There were plenty, no doubt.<br/>
“I gotta start working,” she thought, “or dad will kill me.”<br/>
Jade decided to go through boxes with her own stuff first. She walked to the one labeled “Toys”.<br/>
Jade opened the box. There was molding clay, a few small Chinpokomon plushies, and a kalimba. Jade took the latter out gently.<br/>
It was a parting gift from her grandma, Thora. She used to play her kalimba to lull Jade to sleep, and when Darius was moving out, Thora gave the instrument to Jade as something to remember her by. The memory was still fresh…</p><p>“Grandma?” Jade looked at the kalimba. “Are you…”<br/>
“Yes, sweetie,” Thora nodded. “I want you to have it. Let it be a reminder that I’m always here for you.”<br/>
Jade sniffed, tears welling in her eyes.<br/>
“Grandma,” she said, “I can’t accept this gift. Your kalimba means so much to you…”<br/>
“It's just a piece of wood with pieces of metal.”<br/>
Thora hugged Jade.<br/>
“You are much more worthy than a musical instrument. Don’t let your dad convince you otherwise.”<br/>
“Mom, let go of my daughter!” Darius yelled. “Get in the car, Jade!”<br/>
“Grandma,” Jade said, stepping away. “I gotta go.”<br/>
“Yes, go now,” Thora nodded. Jade took the kalimba from her hands and ran to the car. She stopped near the car and turned around.<br/>
“I love you, grandma!” she shouted, waving. “Take care!”<br/>
Jade climbed in the car.<br/>
“About time,” Darius said, closing the window. “Let’s go.”<br/>
The car drove away, with Jade waving out of it. Thora waved too until the car was no longer visible.<br/>
“Take care, Jade,” she whispered.</p><p>Jade sighed and hugged the kalimba tight. Without a word, she carried it to her room.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy's home, Jade!” Darius yelled, entering the house with arms full of grocery bags. The boxes are all empty, except for the one labeled “Mine”.<br/>
Jade ran down the stairs. She put on an expert fake smile.<br/>
“You were away for so long,” she said. “I was getting worried…”<br/>
“Well, I’m here now,” Darius smiled. He seemed much more cheerful and relaxed than usual. Jade looked him in the eye.<br/>
“Daddy, are you alright? Your eyes are red.”<br/>
“I'm doing great, Jade,” Darius giggled. “Don't worry. Now take these,” he handed the groceries to Jade, “and fix us dinner. I’m starved!”<br/>
Without a word, Jade took the bags to the kitchen. Darius looked after her heading there, and pulled a big ziplock bag filled to the brim with weed out of his backpack.<br/>
“Maaaan, Colorado is the best state ever,” he said to himself.<br/>
He pulled a lighter and rolling paper out of his pockets and sat down on the couch. He rolled a joint with practiced speed. As soon as he was about to light it up, Jade shouted from the kitchen.<br/>
"Daddy, what do you want for dinner?"<br/>
"Ah... Nothing much," Darius replied, lighting up his blunt and taking a deep drag. "Rice and steak."<br/>
The steak Darius bought wasn't frozen, so Jade threw it on the pan and took care of the rice. After 15 minutes or so, a good medium rare steak was done, and after twice the time, the rice was ready. Jade chopped herself a quick veggie salad and called dad to meal.<br/>
Eating passed uneventfully. Jade did the dishes, and headed upstairs to mold clay.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, what to make."<br/>
Jade stared at the lump of clay, scanning its very essence for inspiration. She took it and felt its shape, its smooth surface, and its temperature. Then, suddenly, inspiration rushed through her, and she began molding without thinking; she got in the zone, and her fingers were on autopilot.<br/>
When Jade came to her senses, she noticed a scary figurine of her dad — half dad, half demon — in her hand.<br/>
Jade sighed. "Again?"<br/>
Then she shrugged and tore off the figure's head, crushing it in her hands.<br/>
"Jade!"<br/>
The door opened, and Darius peeked into the room.<br/>
"Time for bed, sweetie. It's school night."<br/>
Jade nodded and cleaned up the clay.<br/>
"Goodnight, Daddy," she said, heading for the bathroom to brush her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Jade woke up with sunrise. She got out of the bed, fixed it, and headed over to the bathroom. Teeth cleaned and face washed, she went downstairs to fix breakfast. Darius is sitting in the kitchen. Jade sniffs the air, picking up a familiar smell of burning cannabis.<br/>
“Good morning, Jade,” Darius said, smiling. “What’s for breakfast?”<br/>
“Good morning, Daddy,” Jade replied, choosing to ignore the weed smell. “I was thinking the usual. You?”<br/>
“Pancakes will do, dear,” Darius said. “I'll be in the living room watching the news.”<br/>
Darius walked out of the kitchen. Jade got to cooking. First, pancakes for dad. The usual and quick process. Pancake mix, eggs and milk. Jade put the ingredients in a bowl and started mixing them with a fork, just like grandma did.<br/>
As she was cooking, the morning news reached her ear.<br/>
“And it’s believed the Vigilante had a sidekick?”<br/>
"Yes, but further investigation revealed that it was just some twerp with diabetes."<br/>
"A vigilante?" Jade thought. She decided to focus on pancakes for now and poured the mix in a frying pan. They were ready in a few.<br/>
Jade poured a good measure of syrup on dad's breakfast and finished it off with a slice of butter.<br/>
"Daddy, breakfast is ready!" she called out. Darius stepped into the kitchen and sat down behind the table, just as Jade put a plate of fresh pancakes in front of him. She then started frying bacon and eggs for herself.<br/>
"Can you believe that, Jade?" Darius said over the bacon sizzling. "The news says that there's a dude who fights crime with farts. Man, what a weird town."<br/>
"It's peaceful enough for me to be happy," Jade said, flipping the bacon strips. "I just hope the school is nice and I will befriend a nice kid... for the first time in forever."<br/>
Darius didn't reply. He was busy scarfing pancakes.<br/>
The frying of eggs and bacon was quick. Jade sat next to dad, plate in hand, and started eating. The food was warm and left her full and contented. Darius finished his breakfast way faster than Jade and was leaning back on his chair in satisfaction, rolling a joint.<br/>
As Jade was washing the dishes, it occurred to her that she forgot to get the mail. She finished the dishes quickly and ran outside the house.<br/>
A hooded figure about Jade's height was putting something in the mailbox.<br/>
"What a weird mailman uniform," she thought, and decided to ask just to make sure.<br/>
"Excuse me, are you-"<br/>
The hooded figure ran off without letting her finish. Jade shrugged and opened the mailbox. There was only a bag and one letter inside.<br/>
"To: Jade Rogers<br/>
From: P. C."<br/>
"Huh," Jade hummed, opening the envelope. The note inside read:<br/>
"Welcome to South Park, Newer Kid!<br/>
I am offering you a simple job that pays good money. All you have to do is be willing to shake up this peaceful little town. After all, what's the world without a little... Chaos?<br/>
Muahaha,<br/>
Professor Chaos<br/>
P.S. Meet me at the U-Stor-It after 7 o'clock if you accept.<br/>
P.P.S. Oh, and I put your uniform in a bag."<br/>
Jade stared at the note, looking puzzled. Then she blinked as if freed from a haze, got the bag, and headed back inside, picking up the newspaper on her way.<br/>
"Nothing for you in the mail, Daddy," she said, entering the kitchen. "I got a weird letter though."<br/>
"Oh?" Darius turned his head. "Lemme see."<br/>
"Daddy, please," Jade said, putting on her best puppy eyes, "let me have some privacy here."<br/>
Darius nodded and took a deep drag out of his joint. Jade put the newspaper on the table and went to her room to check the bag.<br/>
Inside lied a striped outfit of her size and some aluminum foil. Jade examined the foil closer and found that it's a hat.<br/>
"I gotta get to U-Stor-It to see what it's all about," she thought. Jade took her backpack and went downstairs.<br/>
"I'm off to school, Daddy!" she shouted, opening the door to outside.<br/>
"Have a nice day!"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, kids," the teacher said, "we have another new student in this class. Come here, Jade."<br/>
Jade got up and walked to the chalkboard, smiling awkwardly to the teacher. He smiled back.<br/>
"Everyone welcome Jade Rogers," he said. "Hi, Jade, you can call me Mr. Garrison. Now, class, be nice and greet Jade as well."<br/>
"Hi, Jade," the students said, most without enthusiasm. A blonde boy waved at Jade; she waved back, gingerly.<br/>
"Now please sit down, Jade," Garrison said, "and we'll start the lesson."<br/>
"Please sit down, Jade," an overweight boy said quietly in a mocking tone, watching Jade return to her seat.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the lesson passed uneventfully. When class was dismissed, Jade walked out of the classroom along with the other students. An overweight boy, the mocking one, walked up to her.<br/>
"Well lookie here," he said. A tan boy (or girl?) flanked him. "Another new kid. Hey, New Kid, looks like you got yourself a girlfriend!"<br/>
Jade stared blankly at the two. The "New Kid" stared at her back with the same expression.<br/>
The overweight boy crossed his arms on his chest.<br/>
"I'm Eric Cartman," he said with a smirk. He extended his left hand. Jade reached to shake it, but Eric pulled away quickly.<br/>
"Haha, sike!" he laughed. "Aw, come on, it's just a joke. This time for real."<br/>
He offered her his hand again. Jade hesitated a moment, then reached for the hand.<br/>
"Can't believe you fell twice for that!" Eric laughed again, pulling his hand away. "I guess you girls really are stupid. Na-na-na-nanana, you can't catch my haand!"<br/>
Jade stared at him emotionlessly.<br/>
"You should marry my dad. You two fuckers are a match made in heaven," she said.<br/>
"Oooh, she talks!" Eric raised his eyebrows, feigning awe. "Did you hear that, New Kid? I guess you're not a good match after all."<br/>
"Leave her alone, lard ball," a black-haired girl shouted across the hallway. Cartman stared at both her and Jade, then smirked and turned around.<br/>
"Come, Douchebag, let's plan your wedding," he said, stifling laughter. The tan kid stared at Jade for a bit, then waved to her and followed Eric. The black-haired girl walked over to Jade.<br/>
"Don't let Cartman get to you," she said. "He's just a dick not worth your attention, let alone tears. Jade, right? I'm Wendy, nice to have you as a schoolmate."<br/>
Wendy smiled, waiting for Jade's response. Jade frowned and looked straight in her eyes.<br/>
"I don't make friends with girls," she said. "All you do is talk about boys, throw glitter at everyone and listen to sickeningly sweet pop music by sickeningly sweet boys. That's boring."<br/>
Jade turned her back to Wendy and walked away.<br/>
"Yes, Wendy, thanks for being friendly and welcoming to me!" Wendy shouted sarcastically after her.</p><p> </p><p>Jade found a quiet place without many kids around and pulled her kalimba out of her backpack. She hummed a tune her grandma played to her, refreshing it in her memory, and started playing it, humming along.<br/>
"H-hi," someone said on Jade's left. "That sounds nice."<br/>
Jade jerked in surprise and turned her head to the voice. It was a blonde boy, the one who waved at her in class; he stood next to Jade with a shy smile.<br/>
"I-it sounds like a music box," he said. "I've never seen this instrument before. What's it called?"<br/>
"It's a kalimba," Jade replied, returning to playing. "Please go away. I don't want trouble."<br/>
The boy looked sad, but didn't talk back. He just mumbled "okay" and walked away.<br/>
After some more playing, Jade heard her stomach growl. She put the kalimba back in the backpack and left to the cafeteria.<br/>
The cafeteria was filled with children and their chatter. Jade looked around, scanning the area for an empty table. Having found none, she sighed and headed for the one with most of familiar faces, those faces being Cartman, the "New Kid" and a blonde boy's.<br/>
Jade tapped the tan kid on the shoulder. They turned around.<br/>
"Taken?" Jade asked, pointing at a vacant place next to them. The kid shook their head. Jade nodded in thanks and sat next to them, just at the right spot to be facing the blonde boy; he smiled at her coyly.<br/>
"You play nice, uh... Jade," he said, watching the girl pull out her sack lunch. "Can you teach me how to play your instrument sometime?"<br/>
"Okay," Jade nodded, unpacking her lunch.<br/>
"Where did you get your kalimba?" the blonde boy asked.<br/>
"Grandma's gift," Jade replied.<br/>
"A kalimba?" the boy in a green hat asked. "That's cool!"<br/>
"Shhh, you guys!" Cartman hissed. "Don't talk to her! She's a dumb one. Maybe it's contagious! Hey, Jade! Shake my hand!"<br/>
He extended his hand to Jade. She glanced at him and took a bite of her sandwich, paying zero attention.<br/>
"She's new, fatass," the boy in a green hat said. "Maybe you should try being more friendly?"<br/>
"Yeah," Eric grinned. "And maybe you should suck my dick, Kyle?"<br/>
Kyle's face flushed with color. He opened his mouth to say something, but looked down and grumbled something illegible.<br/>
"I find it's easier to agree with bullies and ignore them," Jade said, chewing on her sandwich. "Eric is a dumbass worth ignoring."<br/>
Kyle smiled and nodded, but then frowned as Eric pushed Jade off her seat. He laughed as Jade shook it off and sat back as if nothing happened.<br/>
"What the hell, Cartman?" Kyle shouted angrily. "What's your problem?"<br/>
"Don't fight, fellas!" the blonde boy exclaimed. "Let's just get to know Jade a little better." He extended his arm across the table. Jade looked the boy in the eye, then shook his hand. The boy smiled happily.<br/>
"I'm Butters," he said. "Let's be friends!"<br/>
Jade smiled sheepishly.<br/>
"You want to be friends with me?"<br/>
"Well yeah!" Butters nodded. "Who wouldn't wanna be friends with you?"<br/>
"Gee, I don't know," Jade smirked bitterly. "Eric?!"<br/>
"But you are my friend!" Eric cooed. "I love you just as much as I love this jew-ass Kyle here." He pointed at a frustrated Kyle, who inhaled deeply, about to yell, but then exhaled and managed a friendly smile, turning to Jade.<br/>
"My name's Kyle," he said. "Welcome to South Park, Jade."<br/>
"Yep, welcome," Eric nodded. Kyle squinted in suspicion, and doesn't turn out wrong.<br/>
"As welcome as anthrax!"<br/>
Cartman pushed Jade off again, causing her to almost choke on her sandwich. Struggling to get up, she watched as Eric leaned to the New Kid, whispering something in their ear through giggles. They shook their head as soon as Eric recoiled, eliciting a confused and angry expression on Cartman's face.<br/>
"...The fuck?" he said quietly.<br/>
"Okay, fatass," Kyle said menacingly, "what did you tell him?"<br/>
Eric looked at Kyle with an innocent expression.<br/>
"Oh, just to give our new friend a welcoming kiss... from the lips that never smile."<br/>
"You asked New Kid to fart on her?!" Kyle shouted. Jade snickered, feeling detached from the situation. Cartman turned to her, and from his face she could tell she shouldn't have giggled.<br/>
"See," he said, grinning, "even she finds it funny! New Kid, if you won't do it, I will!"<br/>
Eric climbed off the bench and walked backwards to Jade, making beeping noises as if he was a big vehicle in reverse gear. Jade braced herself for what's about to come, and just before Eric's broad butt was inches away from her face, Kyle knocked him down.<br/>
"That's enough, Cartman!" he yelled as Jade returned to her seat. "Just stop!"<br/>
"But Kyle," Eric murmured, "isn't that a traditional greeting in Mexico?"<br/>
"I'm from Idaho," Jade said, taking a bite of her sandwich. Kyle looked at her, then walked away from Eric and back to his seat.<br/>
"I have a friend from Idaho too, he goes to this school," he said. "His name is David. Duh-weed."<br/>
"Day-vid," Cartman insisted.<br/>
"Whatever, Cartman," Kyle shrugged. He looked at the clock. "He should be here to deliver your meal right about..." he spotted a boy with medium skin tone approaching the table, "now."<br/>
David walked up to Cartman and handed him something warm wrapped in tinfoil.<br/>
"Your meal, sire," he said, executing a bow.<br/>
"Well that took you long enough. Let's see if I forgive you," Eric sat back at the table and unwrapped the dish. It was a heavy, juicy burrito, which he promptly took a big bite of.<br/>
"I'm loving the sauce as usual," he said, "so David, you're forgiven. Just don't be late again."<br/>
"I won't, thanks for your benevolence," David nodded. He winked at Kyle, who winked back and beckoned the boy over. David leaned close, and Kyle whispered something in his ear. Jade observed them, curious and chewing her sandwich.<br/>
David walked to Jade and whispered to her. She smiled and nodded.<br/>
"What'd he say to you?" Eric asked.<br/>
"To accept your superiority," Jade replied. Deep inside, she was rolling on the floor laughing. "Sorry for calling you a dumbass."<br/>
"The King is in a good mood today," Cartman said grandly, "so everyone is forgiven."<br/>
Kyle, Jade, and David nodded with a smile.<br/>
"What's your name?" David asked.<br/>
"I'm Jade," Jade answered. "Nice to meet you, David. I heard you're from Idaho?"<br/>
David nodded.<br/>
"Me too," Jade continued.<br/>
"How nice," David smiled. "Now excuse me, I gotta go. Enjoy your meal, sir."<br/>
Eric just nodded as David walked away.<br/>
"So... Jade," Butters spoke at last, "have you received any... odd mail lately?"<br/>
Jade raised her head.<br/>
"Oh? How do you know?"<br/>
"I-I don't!" Butters said hastily. "I just was curious!" He looked down and mumbled to himself; nobody heard him, especially in the noisy cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p>The school day has ended, and students were walking out.<br/>
Jade walked through kids, eyes downcast. Butters spotted her and waved; she waved back without much enthusiasm. Jade walked home alone, loathing the thought of having to withstand her dad's dumb fucking face again.</p><p> </p><p>Jade reached the house door and knocked. Darius asked her to always knock when she's back.<br/>
She didn't knock in vain. A flurry of activity was heard behind the door, and Darius opened the door for Jade. The smell of weed coming from the house is almost palpable.<br/>
"Hi, dear," dad said, smiling. "How was your first day of school?"<br/>
"Tiring," Jade replied. "Daddy, I gotta meet someone at 7 o'clock if you don't mind. Okay?"<br/>
"Okay, dear," Darius nodded. "Come in."</p><p> </p><p>"And then I said, 'it's a kalimba.' And then..."<br/>
Jade's phone chimed. She put aside her cup and looked at the screen. The reminder of going to U-Stor-It went off.<br/>
"Oh shoot!" she exclaimed, looking at her plushies gathered around a small round table. Looks like her tea party was pooped.<br/>
"I'm sorry, friends," Jade said, getting up, "I have got to go somewhere. Business things."<br/>
She was about to rush downstairs and outside, but then remembered. The uniform.<br/>
"Maybe I should go in clothes I got in the mail."<br/>
Jade put on the striped shirt and black pants, finishing her look with that foil hat.<br/>
"Goodbye, my friends," she said to the assembled plushies. "Sorry again."<br/>
Jade went downstairs. Darius is sitting on the couch, watching TV.<br/>
"Daddy! I'm off to meet someone!"<br/>
"Whatever, dear," Darius replied, rolling a joint.</p><p> </p><p>Jade arrived at the gates to the U-Stor-It. A kid wearing the same clothes as herself stood on the left.<br/>
"A newbie?" he asked. Jade passed him the note she got in the mail. The boy gave it a brisk glance and opened the gates.<br/>
"Follow me," he said.<br/>
Jade followed the kid to a certain storing cell, and remained by his side as he knocked.<br/>
The door opened, revealing a blonde boy in a costume heavily based on aluminum foil. Jade thought he looked familiar, but couldn't put her finger on it. Beside that boy stood a ginger younger kid, wrapped in foul as well.<br/>
The blonde boy smirked, examining Jade.<br/>
"Welcome, new minion... to the lair of Chaos! Muwahahaha!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>